Told You So
by city with no people
Summary: Naruto doesn't know who his father is. He's long accepted this fact. But Sakura seems to know something, and it's troubling Naruto...oneshot drabblish thing [slight spoilers from the timeskip, fandom theories]


A/N: I have nooo idea where this idea came from. Please embrace it, and enjoy the story. Reviews would be nice too...

Note: Ohayo means 'good morning'.

**Told You So**

"Naruto…you really don't know??" A pink-haired teenage girl asked the blonde boy, disbelief in her voice.

"Know what, Sakura-chan?" the boy replied.

He had matured since he'd left for training—that much was sure. He'd even grown taller than Sakura! _I wonder if he's taller than Sasuke…_she asked herself. There was little resemblance between the hyper-active adolescent of her memories and the young man standing before her. His smile and unruly hair hadn't changed, but the rest of him was so different. And of course, his oblivious attitude. _I'd have more luck explaining this to a tree than I will with Naruto…_

She sighed. He had asked, she'd have to answer his question.

-A few seconds ago-

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he approached his friend, smiling foxily.

"Ohayo, Naruto," she replied, stopping to allow him to catch up. He soon did, and the two started walking together.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to visit my parents; today's their anniversary. But first, I have to swing by Ino's and pick up some flowers."

"Ah. I see. Well, I hope you enjoy it."

"I doubt I will," sighed the girl, "My parents and I aren't exactly…close. Though I still visit as often as I can, they don't really approve of my search for Sasuke. You can imagine, most of our conversations are either filled with awkward silences or shouting matches."

"I'm sorry."

"Naruto, there's no reason for you to apologize to me about family; you're the one who's an orphan, remember?"

"That's true. But I can't imagine what it's like to have arguments with family; to get hurt by them. It's a double-edged sword, Sakura-chan." The young man replied wisely.

_He's really matured over the past years…_she thought to herself. She hesitated before replying, "I'm sure your father would be proud."

Naruto gave her an amused half-smile as he said, "Sakura-chan, you speak as if you knew what my father was like."

-back to the present-

"You really don't know? How can you not? It's your family history!"

He frowned. "Sakura-chan, how can I know of a family that died when I was a baby?"

"B-but, Naruto! The whole town knows it! (your fan clubs know it!)" she exclaimed. There was no way the boy didn't know his heritage…

"Sakura. What do they know?" he demanded, a rough edge to his normally-cheerful voice. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Do I sense discord among my students?" a voice said as a large cloud of dust appeared in the road near the bickering teens.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they exclaimed at the same time. The dust had barely settled when they both began shouting:

"Kakashi-sensei!!! Naruto says he doesn't know who his father was!!!"

"Kakashi-sensei!!! Sakura says she knows who my father was!"

Kakashi was enjoying a momentary flashback to the good old days when they were Team Seven and a sight like this was more common.

"Of course Sakura knows your father's identity, Naruto. Everyone does."

"But, sensei, that's impossible! He died almost—"

Kakashi Hitake interrupted the young shinobi. "Sixteen years ago. On the night the Kyuubi attempted to destroy Konoha. The same night It was sealed into you, Naruto."

With that, Kakashi turned and began walking toward the monument. His pupils followed.

"Naruto, do you know the people on this cliff face?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

Naruto looked as if Kakashi had asked him the colors of the rainbow. Of course Naruto knew the names of the people on the monument—he'd memorized them as a child and challenged each one of them in his mischievous mind. There was the First, Second, Third, Fourth, and now Fifth Hokages' faces carved into the stone.

He knew each of them by name. All save one, the youngest of Konoha's heroes, and perhaps most revered. The man who had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. The one who had saved the village from It's wrath.

And the man was only known to Naruto as Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto. Have you ever heard Yondaime's name?"

"Um…." Naruto pulled a thoughtful face as he struggled to remember the name. "I once heard it was 'Minato' or something…"

"Hai. He has been called many things. To Jiraiya, he was 'apprentice'. To me, he was 'sensei'. To his enemies, he was 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. To the town, he is 'Yondaime Hokage'. And to you—he is 'father'."

Naruto gaped as the implications of what Kakashi had stated hit him. This man—Naruto had been learning from this man for years. This man had created the Rasengan. This man had saved Konoha from an overwhelming foe. This man…was his father?!

Sakura broke the silence.

"See. I told you your father would be proud of you, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: hmm...please review! 

EDIT!: hurray! Kishimoto finally gave us a name! I fixed the one in this story (it was originally 'Arashi'; now it is 'Minato' according to the newer chapters.) Sakura was so right, lols...

thanks, **chibi neko-dono**, for your editing job!


End file.
